


we're caught in a trap (I love you too much, baby)

by kontent



Series: June 2019 [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: “Uh, boys, how did you get in here?”“Can we focus on the problem on hand? We’re still trapped in the quicksand carpet.”





	we're caught in a trap (I love you too much, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, have a magic au based vaguely on that scene in _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_.
> 
> The title is based on the opening of _Suspicious Minds_ by the King himself, Elvis.  
> [slightly_ajar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_ajar/pseuds/slightly_ajar), you're a gift.

“Uh, boys, how did you get in here?” Veronica sounds amused, and both her boys turn around to look at their girlfriend.

Sweet Pea whistles. “Looking good, Lodge.” Veronica smirks at him, her eyes sparkling with genuine amusement. Jughead rolls his eyes at them both. “Can we focus on the problem on hand? We’re still trapped in the quicksand carpet.”

Veronica has to bite back a laugh at him helpless tone his voice takes on. Sweet Pea grins at her, just as amused at their boyfriend’s antics.

She’s still standing in the doorframe, so she takes in the scene unfolding in front of her. Her boyfriends are clinging to the curtains of her living room - she’s pretty sure her mother would have a fit if she knew they even touched them. Sweet Pea is stuck up to his waist, while Jughead is only swallowed by the sand up to his tights.

Veronica isn’t particularly worried - the quicksand trap isn’t deadly, it’s just meant to hold them there until the Lodges return home. And it’s kind of amusing to see her boyfriends cling to the peach-coloured curtains. Normally, the curtains would have ripped already, but they are enchanted as well.

This scene is too good to be forgotten, though - so she puts her purse down, and pulls out her phone. Jughead squints at her. “Are you seriously taking a _video_?”

Sweet Pea starts to struggle against the trap again, but the carpet isn’t having it. Instead of releasing him, the boy is suddenly dragged down further.

Jughead throws Veronica a desperate look that translates to _‘Why are we love with this idiot, again?’_

She shrugs and watches her boyfriends cling to each other. It’s a hilarious and sweet picture at the same time. “Please help us!”

Laughing at them, she does.


End file.
